TOSHIO SAMO Unit User Guide and Manual
Congratulations! You've brought yourself a TOSHIO SAMO unit, read this manual to avoid getting killed by a SATOKO SAMO unit Techincal Specifications Name: Toshio Samo (Will also respond to Toshio-sama, Heir of Samo and angrily to Spoiled Brat) Age: 6 Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan Height: 120 cm Weight: 50 lbs Your unit comes with the following One green and red t-shirt A pair of jeans A Shadow plush Loads of manga, plush, and anime DVDS Knife to protect himself 5 packs of Pocky sticks. A katana Removal from Packaging Play the Japanese national anthem, Take one of his manga and saying to him If he wants to read this Whisper "TV is for adults" and he will come out holding a knife, he'll aploigize when your not a GIUSEPPE TODARO unit Programming He is programmed with amazing features Manga Artist: He can draw manga characters very well Bodyguard: Need a bodyguard to protect your child? use his unit to help! Your unit comes with the following modes Calm (default) Quiet (default) Shonen Jump reader (default) Enraged (locked) Violent (locked) TOSHIO units are serious, yet quiet, they read Seinen and Shonen manga, but they are one of the most violent units for a young boy, soothing his enemies before killing them, he can also be very Tsundere, similar to his mother. His enraged mode is locked, if it is acitvated, he will kick other people and units around him, he managed to kill a MARSHALL TODARO unit using a knife His Violent mode is locked also, this is where he starts attacking people Relationships with other units SATOKO SAMO: This unit is his mother and they follow them around REIKO SHAKO: These unit is his grandmother, she loves to hang out with this unit STACIE TODARO: Keep him under the guard of a SATOKO SAMO unit SACHIKO KOSHI: These two are the best of friends, they'll get along fine SHIKA KOSHI: The female leader of Toshio's team, these two get along well Cleaning He gets help cleaning himself Feeding Don't give him Stacie's cooking, just don't, his favorite foods are pocky, ramen, sushi, and most Japanese foods. Rest Normal sleep patterns Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Q: Toshio is in adult conversation with a SATOKO SAMO unit, what should I do! A: Don't worry, he often plays with children near the conversation Q: My TOSHIO SAMO unit is being cold to me and won't share with my children! A: He will not share with anyone he doesn't know. Q: My TOSHIO SAMO unit is hurting my JAPANESE TODARO FAMILY VIGINTUPLET units! A: Bad idea, my friend, he hates them more than everything, Q: My unit speaking in a weird language, can you tell me what it means? A: TOSHIO SAMO units speak Japanese. There is a translation device that is sold separately. Q: My unit is scowling at me, did I do something wrong? A: That'sjust his default expression, he scowls most of everything as if he hates everything, but manga, anime, Pokemon, plush dolls, and death will make him smirk. Q: My unit is stabbing my other units with a katana! A: He might hate these units. Troubleshooting Q: Instead of recieving a 6-year old boy, you recieved a boy soaking wet and in bruises A: Oh dear, we sended you the 5 year old TOSHIO SAMO, these units are abused by KAZUKI SAMO units. Q: My TOSHIO SAMO unit is a girl?! A: We sended you a Shika Koshi unit by accident, they resemble Toshio alot, and we get mixed up alot. Q: I dirtied my unit's Shadow plush doll, and he's holding a katana to my throat! what should I do? A: Oh dear, That Shadow plush doll is very special to him, get a SATOKO SAMO unit to clean it and he'll be happy. Category:Fanfics Category:Parody Fanfics Category:Humor Fanfics